The Valkyries of Fairy Tail
by pinksnail
Summary: A Valkyrie is a brave female warrior. If you were to imagine a Valkyrie, you would immediately think of Erza scarlet. But soon, all the women of Fairy Tail will find themselves having to assume the role of a Valkyrie. If they don't, it could mean terrible things for both themselves and the ones they love...


**The Valkyries of Fairy Tail**

**A Valkyrie is a brave female warrior. If you were to imagine a Valkyrie, you would immediately think of Erza scarlet. But soon, all the women of Fairy Tail will find themselves having to assume the role of a Valkyrie. If they don't, it could mean terrible things for both themselves and the ones they love...**

**Tanoshinde kudasai! – Please Enjoy!**

* * *

A Valkyrie is a brave female warrior. They will venture into battle without hesitation. They will endeavour to protect their Nakama. They will lay down their life for what they believe in. If you were to imagine a Valkyrie, you would immediately think of Erza scarlet. She is the closest to a living Valkyrie you can get. But soon, all the women of Fairy Tail will find themselves having to assume the role of a Valkyrie. If they don't, it could mean terrible things for both themselves and the ones they love...

...

Lucy felt warm, cosy. She didn't want to leave this place ever. She was safe and comfortable. Of course she didn't want to move.

At least until she felt a pair of claws digging into her scalp.

She sighed and attempted to sit up but found herself restrained by an ironclad grip around her waist.

Lucy twisted her body around to face her captor. She knew who it was going to be but squeaked anyway.

Natsu's face was centimetres away from her own. She felt her visage heat up and heart beat quicken. Lucy though about how embarrassing it would be for Natsu to wake up with them in this position or even worse to be discovered by Erza, Gray or Happy in this position, especially Happy, who currently was attached to her head. That damn cat would tease her for eternity.

Lucy though for a moment on the best means of escape, then an idea struck her. "Gray is being attacked by a giant fish!" She shouted, to ensure both Happy and Natsu would hear her.

The results were instantaneous. They both jumped out of Lucy's bed exclaiming "Where, where?!"

"I have to see this!"

"FISH~"

Lucy shook her head in amassment and also got up out of bed. "My mistake, it was just a dream." Lucy said.

"Awwww~" Natsu and Happy mope.

"Now you two stay here. I'm getting ready. Natsu, no destroying anything. And Happy, no scratching my walls. And both of you, no raiding my fridge." Lucy ordered the two.

"Aye sir!" They saluted.

Lucy left for the bathroom smiling. She supposed she was probably was pulling one of those faces that Happy called weird. Bu she didn't care. That weird face meant she was Happy.

The blonde stood under her shower, letting the warm liquid patter against her body. Normally she would have a bath, but right now she didn't feel she could leave the destructive dragon slayer and his Exceed unattended for too long.

She got out of the shower wrapped a towel around herself. She brushed her teeth, dried herself off and put on a skirt and top. Leaving the bathroom, she pulled her slightly damp hair up into a pony tail.

In her room she found Happy and Natsu playing rock, paper, scissors. Happy kept winning every time, causing the pink haired team to curse and challenge the cat to another round.

Lucy coughed, drawing their attention and asked "Want some breakfast?"

"Yes!" Happy and Natsu cried joyously. Lucy glared at them. "...Please..."

"Come on then." Lucy led her fellow team members into the kitchen and sat them down at her table. "What do you want?"

"Spicy Pancakes!"

"Fish pancakes~"

"Errrm...sure..." Lucy sweatdropped but gathered the necessary ingredients anyway. She should really be used to their weird eating habits by now.

She hummed whilst preparing the food. She collected the spices from her cupboard and fish from the fridge along with most of the other ingredients.

She measured them out and placed them into two large mixing bowls. One for Happy, one for Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy heard happy cry out and span on her heels.

What she saw before her made her drop the mixing bowl. It smashed as it landed at her feet. Lucy rushed to the table where Natsu and Happy sat.

Natsu was in a panic. His body was starting to fade, like he was turning into a ghost. He looked at his hands, eyes wide.

"What's...happening...to me...?" He whispered.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy stuttered, staring at Natsu in alarm.

...

That morning screams could be heard throughout Magnolia, throughout Earthland. People tried desperately to cling onto this world, but their reality was fading around them. And there was nothing they could do about it.

...

Happy was repeatedly swiping his paws at Natsu, but instead of clawing at him, they simply passed through his body like it was air. "Natsu! Natsu! Natsu!" Happy cried out his partners name with every swing.

Lucy raised her hand. She was sure she would be able to touch him, if she just reached out...

Lucy gasped as her hand also passed through Natsu. "No..." She tried to reach for his cheek. Once more, she could not make contact. Lucy shook her head, as if to clear it of a bad dream and tried again. And again. And again. Just like Happy she was frantically swiping at Natsu, desperate to prove the authenticity of his existence.

Something caught Lucy's wrist. She looked to see who the arm connected to. It was Natsu.

She could not touch him but he could her. With every passing second he grew paler and she could not do a thing to stop it. Lucy knew what was happening. It was plain to see but she didn't want to admit it to herself. He was disappearing.

It seemed Natsu knew too because he reached out for Happy and gently patted his head. "See ya, buddy."

"Natsu?" Happy whimpered.

"Bye Luce." Natsu smiled but Lucy could feel his grip around her wrist tightening.

Lucy was on the verge of tears. He couldn't just accept this. He couldn't admit defeat.

She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

The dragon slayer shook his head.

Her bottom lip quivered and then she broke into tears. Lucy felt Natsu diminishing fast. His once solid clasp on her now felt like a wisp of air.

Even if they wanted to fight this, what could they do? There was no way any of them could prevent this.

All Lucy and Happy could do, was watch Natsu vanish, with no hope of ever coming back.

* * *

**Here's a new story from me...**

**I'm sorry for putting ANOTHER story up but it's been buzzing around so much in my head so much lately I just had to write it.**

**So what do you think? Is it bad or is it good?**

**Are you curious to what's happening here?**

**I also know that the definition of a Valkyrie isn't exactly 'female warrior'. They're actually handmaids escorting the dead to Valhalla but I needed something that sounds awesome and relates to women. So Valkyrie it is!**

**Yonde kurete Arigatō – Thanks for reading**

**Sayōnara - Bye**


End file.
